Teen Titan's: Nightwings Advent
by Gabrielus Prime
Summary: Slightly AU. Robins kicked of the team for poor performance then decides to get even. How? By making them want him back. NWstar and bbterra is referanced but not depicted. DISCONTINUED!
1. Poor Perfomance?

Possibly my first AU fic, but only slightly so. This bears NO connection to any previous fic. When Robin's kicked off the team for poor performance (much to Star's dismay), he decides to get even. How? By becoming so good that they'll want him back. Oh, and Terra survived and was sent to prison.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING REFRENCED IN THIS FIC.

Teen Titans: Nightwing's Advent 

"Titans, go!" The group of teenage superheroes charged the lone man in a mask standing on a short platform. One, a red-headed girl with orange skin, flew up into the air and began hurling green energy bolts at him and another one, a young man who appeared to have mechanical body parts, turned his right arm into a sonic cannon and fired. With the kind of agility one normally only sees in Kung-Fu movies, the masked man leaped from the platform before the blasts struck it. Another Titan, a pale girl wearing a black leotard and a blue hooded cape, said, "Azarath metrion zenthos…" and instantly two extremely large pieces of debris were covered in a black aura and flew towards the masked man, who shattered them both with one punch each. The fourth Titan, a green-skinned boy with pointy ears, stared wide-eyed. "Dude, Slade's gotten even stronger." However, the fifth Titan, the leader, a boy in red shirt, green pants, a yellow cape, and a mask, didn't appear to be impressed. "That doesn't matter. We'll still take him down." He charged Slade and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which were blocked or dodged. Suddenly Slade launched an attack of his own, sending the masked boy flying into a wall. He got up just in time to see a punch coming strait at his head, which connected before the he could react. The last thing he saw before blacking out was his teammates still fighting Slade.

(--------------------------------)

(Flashback)

A small boy watched in horror as his father and mother fell from the circus high wire. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Flashback)

A boy stared in awe at the wide space in front of him. The man next to him said, "Welcome to the Batcave."

(Flashback)

"I want to form a team of teenage superheroes, Batman. Is that fine with the Justice League?" "Who's going to be on it?" "A cyborg, a space alien, a shape-shifter and the one who gave me the idea, a sorceress from another dimension," explained the boy wonder. "Alright, I'll present your idea to the League."

(Flashback)

"And in other news, Batman's missing sidekick Robin has been seen fighting crime here in Jump City, along with some other 'talented' teens."

(Flashback)

The media swarmed around "Mr. Robin, the people want to know, what do you and your teammates call yourselves?" "The _Teen Titans_."

(End Flashbacks)

(--------------------------------)

Robin awoke in the infirmiry in Titan's tower. Suddenly, the door opened and Cyborg came in. "How ya feelin', Rob?" "Fine. Do you mind telling me what happened?" "Slade did a real number on you. We stopped him from destroying the city, but he got away in the end…" "Figures. Anything _new_ happen?" "Well, Terra's sentence is over and she wants to rejoin…" "Robin raised his eyebrows. "Well that's good news. Hows Raven taking it?" "Suprisingly well. Rob, we need to talk. Your perfomance is like BB taking a IQ test." "So I got careless and Slade knocked me out. Big deal." "Oh, and what about that fight with Mumbo last week? Or the one with Mad Mod two weeks ago?" Robin sighed, put his hand to his forehead and said, "I'm just having a losing streak." Cyborg's face was grave as he replied, "Maybe, but if it doesn't end soon, we're going to have to remove you from the team."


	2. Back to Gotham

Ok, since I have no idea what a "Mary-Sue" is, I'd appreciate someone telling me what they are… Thank you in advance.

(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

The week went by quickly. Terra's rejoining of the Titans created a huge fiasco (legally _and_ emotionally) and multiple villains struck, but one thing remained constant. Robin kept losing. Finally on Saturday, Cyborg had Robin call a meeting.

"Alright Cyborg, why'd you have me call this meeting?" The mechanical man frowned and asked, "Robin, remember me telling you that if you didn't get your game back that we'd have to remove you from the team?" "Yeah…" "Your performance hasn't improved. If anything, it's gotten worse. I checked the rules and, legally, we can only remove you if the majority rules." Beastboy's face went blank. "Uh, can I get a translation?" "The rules say we have to vote to kick Robin out." Raven said simply. "Oh."

"Aright, time to vote. All in favor of removing Robin from the team?" Four hands rose reluctantly. "Against?" Starfire said, "I am in opposition." and raised her hand. "Uh, Terra? You didn't vote…" The blonde sighed and explained, "I don't know what to think. On the one hand, I could tell robin was having difficulty by watching the news while in jail, but on the other hand, you guys are giving _me_ a second chance."

Cyborg turned to Robin and said, "Sorry Rob. Majority rules. It looks like you're out." Starfire screamed, "NO! YOU CANNOT MAKE ROBIN LEAVE!" Cyborg sighed and said, "Star, it's for the best." The tameranian broke into tears and ran from the living room. "Well, _she's_ taking it well…" remarked Raven sarcastically as she picked up a book and began to read.

(--------------------------------)

Robin went through his stuff, making sure everything was in place. Satisfied, he went out to the garage to find the others waiting for him. He sighed and asked, "Is the paperwork complete?" Cyborg replied, "Yeah. Starting at midnight, you're no longer a Teen Titan. Look, I'm sorry we had to do this. It's just, what we do is dangerous. If you're weak, you can't survive in this line of work, and you're getting steadily weaker." "Right. Take care, guys, and whatever you do, keep the city safe." He hopped on the R-cycle and sped out of the garage. "Next stop, Gotham. How am I going to explain this to Batman?"

(--------------------------------)

Bruce Wayne collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. Batman had just stopped The Joker from robbing the bank and it had been a long battle. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, idly noting that the news was on. "And in other news, the Robin has officially retired from leading the Teen Titans. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Now lets go to sports with-" Bruce turned the TV off. If Robin had really quit, Richard Grayson was sure to turn up soon. Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Alfred passed by, pausing only to say, "I'll get it, master Bruce." A few minutes later, Alfred came dashing back. "Master Bruce! It's Master Dick!" The millionaire sighed. "We're going to have a lot to talk about."

(--------------------------------)

"Bruce, someone might be listening." "Relax, Dick. No one can hear but Alfred. Why did you leave the Titans?" Richard scowled. "_Robin_ left because of the majority's vote." "But _you're_ Robin." "Not anymore. I was kicked off the team because of a losing streak. I don't know how, but not only am I going to end it, I'm going to become stronger than I ever was. I'm going to become Nightwing." The door opened and Alfred stepped in. "Pardon me, but Master Dick has a visitor." Another man, who was wearing a white leather overcoat and dark shades, walked into the room. "Hello. I am a servant of Celestia."

(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

Alright, ten points to anyone who can guess who Celestia is _without_ reading my profile.


End file.
